Teniendote cerca
by VeroNeko
Summary: ¿Serán capaces de decirse lño que sienten?, sin embargo las peleas, confunciones, celos, y el orgullo haran más dificil lo que es obvio, One Shot Yaoi SKJW


Hola!!!, este fic es una idea que me llego una tarde fría, en donde no dejaba de llover, espero les guste, es de una de mis parejas favoritas

Advertencia: este fic contiene Shonen ai, esto es chicoxchico, si no te gustan estas historias te recomiendo busques alguna que sea de tu gusto

Ahora si pasemos al fic

* * *

PELEAS

Siempre peleamos, es inevitable, nunca podemos sólo saludarnos sin pelarnos, nos peleamos por estupideces. Incluso el día que nos conocimos peleamos. Ese día Yugi habló con él.

-FlashBack-

-Hola, mi nombre es Yugi Motou, gusto en conocerte-

-Hola, mi nombre es Seto Kaiba- dijo fríamente un chico de cabellos castaños y una fría mirada azul, cuando llego Joey, quien saludo primero a Yugi, cuando se percato de la presencia de un chico de ojos inmensamente azules, como su color favorito.

-Em hola- dijo sin recibir respuesta.

-Ah Joey te presento a Seto Kaiba-

-Mucho gusto soy Joey Weeler- dijo con una mano atrás de su cabeza mientras que Kaiba se le quedaba viendo -¿Pasa algo?- dijo al no recibir respuesta.

-No nada- dijo con tono frío (ahh este chico y su frialdad¬¬) y no dejaba de ver a Joey quien se estaba molestando.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo?- dijo nerviosamente -¿Qué tengo changos en la cara?- Trato de sonar divertido para ocultar sus nervios.

-Si los tienes- y se empezó a reír aunque no de forma fría (¿?) -y además pareces un lindo cachorro XD- siguió burlándose.

-Eres un pesado ¬//¬, y tu pareces un gato sarnoso ò//ó- entonces Kaiba se enojo (y ya saben lo que sucede jejeje)

-Perro faldero ¬¬-

-Gato sarnoso ¬¬- Y así empezaron hasta que casi llegan a los golpes mientras un Yugi en shock apenas si podía articular palabra.

-Fin-FlashBack-

Sin embargo aquél día era diferente, por primera vez esperaba no pelear con Kaiba, ya estaba harto de eso, nunca podían hablar normalmente con él, siempre peleando…

----

Aquel día no quería pelear con Joey, siempre habían peleado, pero ese día quería decir todo lo que su corazón (¿Kaiba tiene corazón? Kaiba: ¬¬) tenía muy dentro, oculto, aquellas palabras que eran calladas por sus estúpidos comentarios, como el día en que se conocieron, se quedo embobado viendo a ese "ángel" de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, ni siquiera pudo contestarle su salido, aquellas palabras que lo dejaron atónito, y después oyó "¿Qué tengo chango en la cara?" a lo cual el no pudo evitar decir "si los tienes" y encima llamarle "lindo cachorro" lo que hizo que fuera su primera pelea.

Pero ese día quería cambiarlo todo, quería abrir su corazón, decir lo que sentía, sin embargo…

Las cosas nunca suceden como uno espera

----

Los dos estaban solos en el salón, era muy tarde, ya que todos se habían ido, sin embargo Kaiba se retrasó un poco hablando por celular (lo típico el trabajo primero al menos para Kaiba XD), mientras Joey pasaba como loco un apunte de la clase anterior que le dejo Yugi, ya que sabía que en su casa no lo podría pasar, cuando se percato que estaba completamente solo con Kaiba, que apenas se había percatado, y miraba abiertamente a Joey sin decir nada, contemplando a su ángel.

-¿Te pasa algo Kaiba?- dijo intentando no decir algo molesto o chocante para no pelear, era su oportunidad de hablar con Kaiba y no la dejaría pasar.

-No pasa nada, cachorro- a pesar de haber dicho casi en un susurro y sin percatarse de lo que dijo Joey lo oyó, haciendo que se enojara.

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerme apodos perrunos? ¬¬ - dijo intentando controlarse, sin embargo sonó como una orden (y ya saben "nadie ordena al magnate de las empresas" ¬¬).

-¿Por qué perro faldero?- dijo con un tono enojado de "nadie me manda" (que les dije XD)

Se miraron directamente a los ojos que ya hasta saltaban chispas, ninguno de los dos decía nada, estaban hartos los dos de esa situación, sin embargo no dejarían atrás su orgullo cuando Joey cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas y salía apresuradamente del salón no sin antes decir -Olvídalo, ya me canse de eso-

Kaiba quedo en shock, no esperaba eso de Joey, esperaba cualquier insulto inclusive un golpe, más no esperaba esas palabras "ya me canse de eso"¿se refería que ya no quería pelear, sin embargo, se fue¿acaso ya estaría cansado de mi?, una lagrima corría por su mejilla, la cual seco.

CONFUNCION Y CELOS

Joey salió presuroso del salón, ya no quería pelear, pero siempre empezaban los insultos, y por lo general empezaba el ojiazul ¿Será que me odia? Mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de retener sus lágrimas, decidió irse a comer, ya que no había desayunado, así que se dirigió a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca de un parque, una vez que comió, decidió dar una vuelta por el parque, donde sus pensamientos no lo dejaban de atormentar, "¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?, lo amo, pero él no siente lo mismo que yo, siempre empieza los pleitos, siempre me hace enojar¿Por qué no puede dejar su estúpido orgullo?, yo lo haría, pero eso no serviría, es una persona tan fría que aprovecharía la situación para hacerme sufrir, y no le daré ese gusto", en ese instante vio en una banca retirada a Seto Kaiba con Ishizu, abrazados, sintió como le dolía su pecho, esperaba que fuera solo una ilusión pero no había duda era Seto Kaiba, y estaba con Ishizu, corrió lejos de ahí, mientras sus lagrimas salían, ya nada podría detenerlas, estaba realmente muy mal, cuando se topo con Duke.

-¿Joey, qué sucede?-

-No nada- dijo intentando secar sus lágrimas y tratando de controlarse.

-Dime qué te pasa, no es común verte así- dijo en tono de suplica, le preocupaba su amigo.

-No es nada-

-Joey Weeler no llora por nada, de hecho no llora- entonces Joey sonrió, sin embargo no dejaban de salir lágrimas -Por favor dime, no le diré a nadie-

-Es Kaiba-

-¿Kaiba¿Qué te hizo?-

-No sé cómo decirlo, yo… siento algo más que sólo amistad por él, no sé, estoy enamorado de él, sin embargo… el ya tiene alguien a su lado, no soy correspondido, y de hecho creo que me odia¿pero qué puedo hacer?, solo olvidarme de este sentimiento- dijo entre sollozos

-Joey, tranquilo, no todo está perdido, que tal si te confundiste…-

-No hay confusión, y lo peor, si no salía corriendo era capaz de ir a gritarle¿por qué negarlo? Estoy celoso, de que no me abrace, de que no esté conmigo, y que desee a alguien más¿Por qué me hace sufrir?-

-Porque lo amas, el amor te hace sufrir pero también te hace muy feliz-

-Gracias, me tenía que desahogar-

-Cuando quieras- dijo mientras abrazaba a Joey quien ya había dejado de llorar.

----

Kaiba traía los ánimos por los suelos, nunca deseo pelear con él y sin embargo ahora se había ido, decidido a faltar a su trabajo se encontraba caminando sin rumbo, pensando en lo que había pasado, pensando que quizás su adorado cachorro lo odiaba, y que quizás nunca podría decirle lo que sentía, no sabía qué hacer, por su mente pasaba todas las veces que lo veía, su sonrisa, sus ojos dorados, sus cabellos rubios, cuando se percato que estaba entrando a un parque, siguió caminando pensando solamente en Joey, cuando llego a una de las partes más lejanas del parque, donde se sentó en un banca casi oculta donde suspiro mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, estaba desesperado por no poder decir lo que sentía, confundido por la reacción de Joey, esperaba poder decirle, era la oportunidad perfecta pero otra vez el orgullo sale a relucir ese maldito orgullo.

-¿Kaiba?- oyó que lo llamaba una voz, se volteo donde vio a Ishizu.

-Ah, hola- dijo sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Te pasa algo¿no deberías estar en la oficina?-

-No es nada, es… tan sólo… quiero estar solo-

-No creo que sea lo mejor, dime qué te pasa, para todo problema hay una solución-

-Para este no, yo sólo quiero decirle… quiero estar con él- dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían

-Kaiba, tranquilo¿Por qué no puedes decirle?-

-Es…lo que sucede es que creo no ser correspondido, temo no ser correspondido, no quiero sufrir más de lo que ya estoy sufriendo-

-¿Estás seguro que es eso?, Yo creo que deberías dejar atrás tu orgullo y temor, nunca sabes cuál puede ser la verdad-

-En parte tienes razón, gracias-

-No hay de que cuando quieras- dijo abrazándolo protectoramente.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir, quiero hablar con él decirle lo que siento-

-¿Es Weeler no? Con quien quieres hablar-

-Em, si¿Cómo supiste?-

-Intuición, ahora ve por él-

-Ok-

Y así Kaiba se levanto y se dirigía a la salida del parque, cuando en una de las bancas que estaban en el centro vio a Duke abrazando a… ¿Joey?, si era su Joey (¿cuando fue suyo?), a su cachorro, no lo podía creer, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas, ahora estaba seguro de que Joey no lo quería, que este estaba enamorado de Duke, no lo podía creer¿qué tenía Duke que había hecho que se enamorara de él¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? No sabía que hacer, si correr o ir a golpear a Duke (¿celos mí querido Kaiba? XD), sin embargo se contuvo y salió corriendo de ahí.

no todo es lo que parece

----

ORGULLO

Cuando se separo de Duke vio como Kaiba iba corriendo hacia la salida, algo dentro de su interior le dijo que tenía que seguirlo, así que corrió sin siquiera despedirse de Duke que quedo todo confundido, cuando pareció reconocer la gabardina de Seto Kaiba.

El cielo empezaba a nublarse, mientras una que otra gota caía hasta convertirse en lluvia, haciendo que las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas se perdieran, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, sólo que quería estar lejos, muy lejos, olvidar los sentimientos que tenia hacia Joey, olvidar el dolor que se albergaba en su corazón, cuando oyó la dulce voz de su cachorro.

-Kaiba, espera-

Sin embargo Kaiba no quería reaccionar, seguía corriendo bajo la lluvia, Joey le seguía, tratando de llegar hasta él, sin embargo no lo lograba alcanzar, hasta que tropezó y cayó.

-Seto por favor regresa- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Kaiba paro y lentamente se acerco a Joey quien estaba incorporándose, podía ver claramente sus lágrimas que se intentaban confundir con la lluvia.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo -¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas con Duke?- dijo un tanto molesto.

-¿Con Duke¿Por qué debería ir con él?- se extraño, aunque recordó que Duke le había abrazado "será que él vio eso y piensa que me gusta Duke" ante tal pensamiento comenzó a reír.

-No te burles de mi, si para eso me seguiste no pienso seguir tu jueguito perro faldero-

-Ya empezaste otra vez, no me burlaba de ti, tan sólo quería preguntarte-

-¿Qué?- le interrumpió un poco molesto

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar tu tonto orgullo¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme con apodos perrunos?- Kaiba no esperaba esas preguntas, simplemente dio la vuelta, evitando la mirada de Joey.

-Eso… no importa, no creo que hayas venido corriendo hasta aquí sólo para preguntarme eso-

-No tienes razón, vine porque necesito hablar contigo-

-Pues ya estás hablando ¿no?-

-Ese es el problema, no se puede hablar contigo, siempre interfiere tu orgullo, y las ganas de molestarme, no sé qué piensas Kaiba pero ya me canse de tu actitud-

-¿Pues entonces por qué intentas hacerme cambiar?, no entiendo tu interés-

-Si lo entiendes- dijo tomándolo por los hombros y dándole vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos, el inmediatamente aparto la mirada -sabes qué me quieres¿Por qué apartas la mirada?- Kaiba se quedo sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer, sólo miro profundamente los ojos de Joey.

-Joey, lo siento, dejare mi tonto orgullo, sólo quiero decirte que-

Sin embargo no pudo acabar ya que los labios de Joey se posaron sobre los suyos, aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, entonces Kaiba abrazo a Joey, lo necesitaba cerca de él, al darle ese abrazo y sentirse correspondido ambos profundizaron el beso, mientras estaban explorando el cuerpo del otro, cuando al fin se separaron intercambiaron miradas, miradas que mostraban lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban, lo mucho que se deseaban. Miradas que unían dos almas en medio de esa lluvia.

-Joey, en verdad te amo-

-Y yo a ti Seto-

-Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa, si seguimos aquí nos enfermaremos-

-Ok- dijo sonrojándose, no esperaba que le invitara tan rápido a su casa.

Así ambos se fueron caminando, hasta que llegaron a la casa del ojiazul, ambos estaban empapados, así que se dirigieron al cuarto de Kaiba.

-Ponte cómodo- le dijo mientras sacaba unas toallas para secarse y le daba una.

-Gracias- dijo, mientras se sonrojaba por que Kaiba se había quitado la gabardina y la playera negra que traía que estaban empapadas, mostrando su bien formado cuerpo.

-Deberías quitarte esa playera, esta toda mojada, no te vayas a resfriar-

-Si- dijo un Joey que parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba cuando Seto se dio cuenta de su sonrojo decidió actuar

no todo es tan fácil

----

MIEDOS

Se acerco a su precioso cachorro y le ayudo a quitarse su playera, mostrando el cuerpo del otro chico, entonces se acerco más a él, y lo beso de una forma tan pasional, llevándolo a la cama poco a poco, Joey correspondía el beso con tanta pasión, que cuando llegaron a la cama cayeron sobre ella, de tal forma que Kaiba estaba sobre Joey, entonces empezó a besar el cuello de Joey mientras este daba pequeños gemidos.

-Seto…- susurro -Seto…-

-¿Qué pasa cachorro¿No lo estas disfrutando?-

-No es eso es que… tengo…-

-¿Miedo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?, si sabes que te amo que no puedo estar un minuto sin ti, que sólo tengo ojos para ti- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba, sintiendo que si lo soltaba no lo volvería a tener a en sus brazos, Joey sentía cuanto lo quería en ese abrazo, y a pesar de que no se sentía listo del todo, sentía mucho amor hacia Kaiba, deseaba estar con él, y no quería desaprovechar, sin embargo pronto recordó.

-Seto-

-¿Pasa algo cachorro?- dijo de una forma dulce (¿dulce?)

-¿A tu hermano no le molestara…-

-no te preocupes, el no está, se fue a hacer un trabajo con sus amigos y se quedaría dormir con ellos ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba?-

-Si, en parte, sin embargo-

No necesito hablar más, se posesiono de los labios el ojiazul, y bajo su mano hacia el pantalón de este, quitando el cinturón y poco a poco el pantalón, Kaiba no se quedaba atrás y mientras lo intentaba quitar lo que quedaba de ropa de su cachorro, pronto ambos cuerpos eran expuestos, sus caricias estaban llenas de pasión, ambos exploraban el cuerpo del otro, besos desesperados, apasionados, profundos, Kaiba paso de los labios de su amado a su cuello, mientras baja poco a poco dejando huellas por toda la piel de Joey, mientras llegaba a su miembro, el cual sin más metió en su boca, haciendo que un gemido saliera de su cachorro, quien intentaba aferrarse a las sabanas, mientras el ojiazul succionaba tranquilamente mientras aumentaba de ritmo, haciendo que Joey gimiera de placer, liberando su semilla en la boca del ojiazul quien trago lo que se le dio, mientras subía por su cuerpo para besar los labios de su "ángel", mientras este masajeaba el su miembro.

Ligeros gemidos por parte de Kaiba al sentir las manos de Joey en él, gemidos que eran apagados por los besos que le daba, entonces Kaiba chupo tres de sus dedos y se acerco a la entrada de Joey, suavemente metió un dedo en su entrada, recibiendo un gemido de dolor por la intromisión de parte de Joey, al cual intento calmar mientras lo besaba y movía sigilosamente su dedo dentro de Joey, luego poco a poco metió un segundo dedo en Joey, mientras le besaba el cuello, y cuando pensó conveniente metió un tercer dedo, Joey seguía gimiendo.

-¿Estás listo cachorro?- Pregunto tratando de calmarlo

-Si…- dijo en n suspiro entre gemido y gemido

Entonces Kaiba retiro sus dedos, mientras se acercaba Joey y lo penetro con su miembro intentando causarle el menor dolor a Joey, quien gimió de dolor, gemido que Kaiba cayó en su boca, mientras poco a poco lo penetraba y empezó un ligero vaivén, ambos gemían, cuando ambos se vinieron, Seto dentro de Joey, y este entre sus abdómenes, se vinieron diciendo el nombre del otro. Ambos exhaustos se acomodaron en la cama de Seto, se taparon con la colcha, Seto abrazo a Joey y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Seto despertó al sentir una respiración en su pecho, viendo de reojo a su cachorro dormir, se sentía tan feliz, no creía posible lo que hicieron en la noche, sin embargo estaba con la persona que más quería, nunca pensó poder estar con él.

-Seto- dijo entre susurros su cachorro, quien seguía dormido, Seto le beso su frente, mientras lo acercaba un poco más a él.

-Te amo Joey-

sin embargo teniéndote cerca todo es posible

Fin

* * *

He acabado, disfrute mucho al escribir este fic, espero les haya gustado, y espero pronto poner otra historia, se aceptan comentarios, amenzas de muerte, etc dejen reviews!!!

atte. VeroNeko, el pequeño angel de esperanza, WB nivel F


End file.
